Disparus
by Bizaroiide-x
Summary: * Chapitre un en ligne ! * Ron et Harry sont à la recherche des Horcruxes, mais Hermione est laissé de côté "pour son bien". Réussira-t-elle à les retrouver, alors que tout le ministère de la magie infiltré par Voldemort sont à leur poursuite?
1. Prologue

Disparus …

_Disparus … _

Disclaimer: Rien de m'appartient, mis à part le scénario de l'histoire, haha. En fait, puisque J.K Rowling est une véritable génie du fantastique, ces personnages lui appartiennent.

_**À propos de l'histoire … **_

1 . Non, ce n'est pas un O.S. Elle sera composé d'une dizaine de chapitres, excluant le prologue, mais pas plus. Je ne tiens pas compte du tome 7. Les mises à jour ne seront sûrement pas vraiment régulières, et peut-être même très espacée, mais bon, vous devez faire avec et vous rendre compte que j'ai une vie XD. Commençons, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews:) !

2 . Je sais que l'histoire a été retiré depuis quelques temps, j'en suis désolée pour les lecteurs fantômes qui ne laissent pas de reviews. Mais je voulais seulement l'améliorer pour qu'elle soit plus … présentable?

Prologue

Ses cheveux en broussailles étaient légèrement emportés par le vent. Avec un mélange de nostalgie et de tristesse non dissimulé, elle regardait les vagues, assise sur un gros rocher près de la plage. Elle semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas vu qu'il se faisait assez tard. En fait, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à retourner chez elle, avec ses parents, alors qu'ici elle pouvait penser en paix. Une larme jaillit alors près de son œil, et ses yeux chocolats devinrent scintillants. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelles de ses meilleurs amis, et qu'elle attendait désespérément une lettre de leur part. Mais à toutes les fois, aucun hibou ne venait à sa porte. Pourtant, elle était toujours là, à attendre un signe de vie de leur part qui ne viendrait probablement jamais. Elle s'accrochait à l'idée qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de lui écrire, qu'ils combattaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'ils avaient d'autres préoccupations. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette image ; leurs deux corps inanimés, baignés dans une sombre masse de sang, Voldemort qui criait victoire et qui célébrait avec ses Mangemorts. D'autres larmes jaillirent sur son visage, coulaient librement le long de ses joues. D'un autre côté, elle l'aurait su si ses amis seraient vaincus, avec _lui_ qui contrôle absolument tout dans le monde sorcier. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart de la bataille comme cela. Mais ils sont quand même partis … c'était contre sa volonté, elle n'avait jamais voulu les laisser partir seuls.

_Flashback_

_Ils étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et faisaient leurs valises pour les vacances. La sixième année déjà terminée, et maintenant la lourde tâche des Horcruxes les attendaient. Pourtant, elle se sentait déterminée comme jamais, elle avait préparés les moindres détails dans sa tête et pensaient qu'elle pourrait leur être bien utile. Mais lorsque Harry et Ron lui ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle vienne… elle était entrée dans une colère noire. Elle tempêtait, elle hurlait. Harry regardait par terre, presque honteux d'avoir prononcés ses mots, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment son idée. Mais Ron, lui, la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il était écarlate et avait l'air triste, mais il y avait une sorte de détermination dans ses yeux ... D'ailleurs, il avait sorti tout pleins d'arguments qui ne tenaient qu'à un fil, tels que«on ne veux pas que tu soies blessée, tu es une née-moldue, ils vont t'atteindre sans aucune pitié». Mais elle s'en fichait de son statut de sang. Elle voulait combattre avec eux. Elle voulait aider Harry, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Elle voulait être à leurs côtés durant cette lourde épreuve._

_Hermione continua de crier contre cette décision injuste. Mais elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Elle n'avait même pas le choix, ils allaient partir sans elle. Alors la colère s'estompa et la peur de ne plus jamais revoir ses amis mêlée à la tristesse de leur départ s'engouffra dans les pensées de la jeune fille. Elle pleurait, sanglotait contre leurs épaules en se demanda si cela serait la dernière fois qu'elle les reverraient. Et cette sinistre pensée lui faisait mal, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poignard directement dans le cœur. _

_Leur départ définitif était prévu pour quatre heures du matin. Mais Hermione n'allait pas les laisser partir comme ça. Elle avait un plan: à trois heures trente, elle irait les rejoindre et les convaincre de la laisser y aller. Qu'ils soient encore le trio inséparable, celui qu'ils avaient toujours été. Mais personne ne se retourna de stupeur pendant qu'elle descendait, sûre d'elle, les escaliers du dortoir des filles …ils n'étaient pas là. Par contre, elle remarqua qu'une note était laissée sur une table de la salle commune._

_«Bien essayé, Hermione,_

_Je savais que tu voudrais venir avec nous quand même… donc nous t'avons menti. Nous sommes partis vers deux heures du matin. Ne nous en veux pas, tout ça est pour ton bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais juste au cas où je n'aurais jamais la force ou l'occasion de te le dire … je t'aime. Ne m'oublie pas._

_Ron.»_

_Des sanglots trahissait le silence de mort dans la salle commune. Elle était arrivée une heure trop tard, et maintenant peut-être qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Harry et Ron. Jamais. _

Ce souvenir ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête, comme si son subconscient la narguait. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux. Elle ne pouvait supporter de se sentir si inutile, elle qui était la meilleure élève de sa classe. Bien sûr, c'était avant qu'elle ait quitté l'école. C'était au-dessus de ces forces de continuer la septième année en sachant que ses deux meilleurs amis courent des dangers exceptionnelles et qu'elle … est toute seule. Mais passer ses journées à Poudlard ou à la maison ne changeait strictement rien au fait qu'elle s'ennuyait d'eux. Mais le pire dans tout ce qu'elle avait à endurer, c'est qu'elle se savait utile. Elle était intelligente et bourrée de ressources ; lorsqu'elle les verrait, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour eux. Son visage morose s'illumina soudain, et elle afficha pour la première fois depuis presque quatre moi un sourire sincère et malicieux. Elle s'appellait Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait tous ses atouts en poche, et elle était presque convaincue qu'elle pouvait les retrouver. Même si tout le pays est à leurs recherche, sous les ordres de Voldemort. Elle surmonterait tout pour pouvoir les aider dans leur quête.

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle les retrouverait.

_Fin du prologue._

Alors, est-ce que vous aimez ou pas? Ne soyez pas gêné, laisser une reviewce n'est pas compliqué : ). Si vous n'aimez pas mon début, j'aime mieux me le faire dire, voyez-vous? Quand je vais commencer le premier chapitre je vous le dirai sur mon profil, donc allez y jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre ; ).

_Bizaroiide-x_


	2. Chapitre un

_Disparus … _

_Chapitre un ._

Disclaimer : Rien de m'appartient, mis à part le scénario de l'histoire, haha. En fait, puisque J.K Rowling est une véritable génie du fantastique, ces personnages ainsi que le monde de la magie lui appartiennent.

**P.S** : Trop de visites pour les reviews 0_0. Allez, c'est pas compliqué =D.

**P.P.S **: Je sais que cela a été long, mais … je n'ai pas de reviews, alors je pleurais dans un coin en position fœtale à la place de faire mon chapitre. La prochaine fois, vous saurez ce qu'il faut faire =)

**P.P.P.S :** Vous remarquerez un changement de style dans les chapitres. Pourquoi? Parce que l'histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Hermione, contrairement au prologue, parce que l'histoire est entreposée à la manière d'un journal intime ET parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'écrire un drame . J'aime mieux l'humour, je suis plus douée pour cela. Oui cela va déplaire à certains, mais bon. Qu'ils mangent du brocoli. Et vlan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**- 20 OCTOBRE –**

8h00 

Tout est enfin prêt. Il ne me reste qu'à apporter un peu de nourriture, finaliser les préparatifs avant de me lancer à l'aventure. Même si j'ai un peu peur de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, je suis plus que jamais décidée à trouver mes deux meilleurs amis.

Il le faut, je ne peux pas rester comme une éternelle épave plus longtemps. On dirait que depuis juin dernier, tout ce que j'étais m'avait subitement abandonnée, laissant place à une facette beaucoup plus dépressive de moi-même. Je suis – j'ai toujours été – une combattante. Chargez, canons ! Paratatataaaaaaaaa ! Mais on dirait que ses temps-ci, je suis une loque humaine. Hermione Granger ne peux _pas_ être une loque humaine.

C'est impossible, arithmétiquement parlant, bien entendu. Car j'en étais une pendant au moins quatre longs mois. Quatre mois à attendre désespérément que quelque chose se passe, quatre mois de pure perte. Oui mes amis me manquent, mais à la place de me morfondre et de pleurer, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu élaborer un plan d'attaque, du genre « Je-vais-les-suivre-jusqu'à-ce-que-je-les-trouve-et-puisse-leur-mettre-une-bonne-raclée » ? Eh non. Il faut que je joue les tragédiennes en me demandant « MAIIIS POURQUOII ÇA ARRIVEE À MOIIIIIIIIIII ?!?!?» (en rajoutant des reniflements, je fais _presque_ pitié).

J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps à manger du nutella (quoi de mieux que de manger du nutella lorsque l'on est triste?) et à traîner en pyjama, maintenant c'est le temps de ressortir la VRAIE Hermione Granger. Celle qui analyse, qui est douée dans les livres et au combat. Celle qui ramène à l'ordre Harry et Ron, qui leur donne des pistes et leur corrige leurs devoirs. Celle qui n'a pas un tour de taille très imposant (Nutella + Sanglots + Dormir n'est pas nécessairement une bonne formule de mise en forme). Je suis de retour ! Et je vais leur montrer à Harry – et surtout Ron – que je suis capable de les retrouver ET de les aider dans leur quête-contre-les-Horcruxes. Qui rira bien rira le dernier !

8h05

Bon, j'admets que cela ne doit pas être _très_ facile, avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts qui les recherchent dans tout le pays et tous les affreux dangers qui me menacent, blablabla. Mais pour qui me prenaient-ils? Lavande? (Petite note, je ne dis pas que Lavande n'est pas intelligente, seulement, elle n'est peut-être pas aussi _éveillée_ d'esprit que, disons, moi.) Je suis quand même la meilleure élève de mon année, rien de moins ! Ron devrait savoir ça, il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler « Miss Je-Sais-Tout » et de m'emprunter mes devoirs.

Ron veut toujours protéger ses amis à tout prix. Même si cela devait être fait au péril de sa vie, il essaiera toujours de faire de son possible pour que nous soyons le plus protégé. Il est loyal et sincère, et quand il vous regarde, on peut y lire toute l'inquiétude qui le harcèle.

Ah, d'ailleurs, à propos de mon cher ami roux. Il m'a écrit qu'il m'aimait dans la lettre que j'ai reçue, avant qu'ils partent pour de bon. Je ne sais pas si je dois considérer cela comme un vrai aveu.

**Possibilité d'explication d'aveu #1 : Tentative désespérée**

Peut-être que puisqu'il savait qu'il allait peut-être mourir dans la tâche (dire le mot _mourir_ en pensant à Ron me met la larme à l'œil, penser à être moins émotive), il a écrit, rapidement et sans aucune vérité, un message désespéré qui n'est appuyé que sur l'émoi de Ron dans sa marche vers sa mort peut-être imminente et qui n'est pas basé sur des faits réels mais sur des illusions.

**Possibilité d'explication d'aveu #2 : Compassion**

Un peu avant qu'ils partent, Harry a avoué à Ron que j'ai toujours éprouvé des sentiments pour le garçon aux cheveux roux. Ron, pris d'un élan de compassion (car il ne partage certainement pas les mêmes sentiments que moi), trouve que je fais pitié. Il m'écrit alors un message plein de faux espoirs pour me remonter le moral en pensant qu'il m'aime malgré le fait qu'il soit loin, en train de se battre pour la liberté du monde Sorcier et Moldu.

**P.S :** Si cette possibilité est la bonne, tuer Harry Potter.

**P.P.S :** Ne pas tuer Harry Potter comme dans le sens le _tuer_ véritablement ! (vous savez, il est trop célèbre et cela pourrait faire un grand scandale médiatique) Je ne suis pas une assassine, je n'ai pas de dessein violent envers lui, même si en pensant à cette possibilité me fait frapper mon oreiller de toutes mes forces. « Tuer Harry Potter » était donc purement métaphorique.

**P.P.P.S** : Donc tuer Harry Potter(maintenant vous pouvez me comprendre, puisque je vous ai expliqué plus haut).

**Possibilité d'explication d'aveu #3 : le Grand Frère**

Finalement, je fais une grosse histoire avec trois petits mots ; « je t'aime ». Mais je pourrais aussi dire « je t'aime » à disons, ma mère ou à une sœur (advenant le fait que j'en aurais une), en bref à un membre de ma famille ! Qu'arriverais-t-il si en fait ces trois mots n'étaient que de l'affection fraternelle éprouvé par Ron? En fait, ce n'était que le départ du « Grand Frère » vers un futur incertain, et Ron voulait absolument que je sache qu'il tienne à moi, et qu'il m'aimait (comme un grand frère aime sa sœur). Alors, tout n'est qu'un malentendu heureux (ou malheureux, tout dépendant des points de vue. Lavande, par exemple, trouverait cela bien heureux.).

**P.S :** Arrêter de parler de Lavande. On se fout de Lavande. Lavande est moche.

**P.P.S :** Lavande n'est pas moche, mais ça me réconforte de le penser.

**Possibilité d'explication d'aveu #4 : Amour**

Ron n'a jamais eu le courage de me le dire, mais depuis la deuxième année il m'aime passionnément (ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses, entre autres sa colère envers Victor et sa manie de toujours vouloir me protéger) et rêve que l'on soit ensemble pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas perdre une occasion de plus car, sachant que son périple est assez fastidieux, il risquait de ne jamais devoir me le dire. ( !!!! )

**P.S :** Si cette possibilité est la bonne, ne pas m'évanouir de joie.

Mathématiquement parlant, si l'on en croit ses hypothèses, il n'y a qu'une chance sur quatre que Ron soit amoureux de moi. Hum.

**À faire :** Reconsidérer les possibilités d'explications d'aveu et essayer de trouver d'autres possibilités mettant en vedette un Ron fou d'amour pour moi.

8h20

Tout est rangé, il ne me reste qu'à partir de cette maison. Pour plus de sûreté, j'ai modifié la mémoire de mes parents, de telle sorte qu'ils croient que je suis morte il n'y a pas très longtemps. C'est, je dois le dire, un peu triste de les voir se morfondre de ma mort alors que je suis encore vivante. Mais bon, quand je reviendrai je leur arrangerai leur mémoire, et nous serons tous heureux.

8h21

Je pars.

8h21 et 30 secondes

Ah oui, j'ai le pied devant moi.

8h22 

Je vais franchir la porte, attention …

8h23

J'AVOUE ! J'appréhende _légèrement_ le fait de partir à l'aventure, comme ça, sans savoir où exactement chercher. En fait, j'ai plus peur dans quel état je vais les retrouver, et dans quel état je serai lorsque que je les retrouverai… Pourtant je dois le faire, car l'état comateux ne me satisfait pas beaucoup, psychologiquement parlant. Mais il faut que je me creuse les neurones (qui n'ont d'ailleurs pas beaucoup servis) pour penser à l'endroit où ils pourraient bien être.

8h25

OH MON DIEU ! J'AI TROUVÉ ! J'AI TROUVÉ OÙ ILS SONT PARTIS !!!

Fin du chapitre un.

_Comments?_


End file.
